


Turning Pages

by Kicking_Chronic_Illness_Ass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kicking_Chronic_Illness_Ass/pseuds/Kicking_Chronic_Illness_Ass
Summary: In the trio's final year at Hogwarts a marriage law is put in place. To hopefully ended the blood status bigotries.  The trio finds that sometimes a law can bring soulmates together.   a law that brings people from all walks of life together is bound to have aa success or two.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Draco Malfoy & Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 30
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter One: The Law

Chapter One: The law   
Our story starts three weeks before the start of term banquet at Hogwarts. Three weeks before that last train ride there. Three weeks before final goodbyes, and promises to stay in touch were broken. Though this cold Monday morning in August was nothing the golden trio or anyone in their seventh year would have expected. As Harry ate his breakfast Hedwig swooped down with a letter in a black envelope in her beak. The letter didn't look the same as any of the others harry had received from the ministry of magic over the years. Hell if he was being completely honest the letter itself was a shock. Every student received that letter if they were coming of age. Though the contents of Hermione Grangers latter had both Harry and Ron beat. 

But that was three weeks ago, as they sat at gryifndoor table listening to the talk about the letters and the partners in them. Hermione couldn't help but stare at Severus. Her potions master and the name written inside that letter. Ron found himself huffing about not being straight. They all knew Ron was gay but it seemed his person rubbed him the wrong way too. Harry of course somehow ended up with Ginny. As the banquet ended the friends split up Hermione talking about needing potions help. Ron blabbing about a blond boy he had to talk to. All harry had to do was practice. 

Hermione raised her hand looking at the door that said Severus Snape's office. She let out the shaky breathe she had been holding, "professor?" she asked in the same soft voice she had used the night he had given her detentions. The solid oak door swept open as Severus stood there in his usual black robes. "ah, Miss Granger," He drawled "We have to talk, S...Severus," Hermione stuttered out using his first name for the first time in her life. The name felt foreign and left an odd feeling in her stomach. "I suppose we do come in," Severus said steeping back to allow her into his personal office. The first thing that got her eye was the oak door in the corner of the room. Hermione assumed it lead to his private chambers and she would be right. The two sat in silence for a moment or two before the usually talkative bookworm could find the words. "Professor....-" 

"Severus is fine, and let me. This isn't ideal in anyway and in fact I hoped this wouldn't be how we would do this. So it will not be how this done. Miss Granger yes by law you have to marry me when you turn 19 which if I am mistaken isn't for another few months. So if you will let me I propose that we give this a try first. that we.... date... if you will" Severus said in the same slow paused way he normally spoke. The face that Hermione had grown to see on the man was gone it now looked like a small smile was forming on his face. yes, Severus Snape was smiling. Hermione sat there for maybe a moment maybe more as she took in what he said. "I would like that. yes" she whispered still staring at him. 

As Hermione left Snape's office her head was a buzz with questions and thoughts of what life with him would be. She wouldn't admit it. At least not for a while but she did have a huge crush on her potions master. Climbing the stairs to her common room that night she smiled softly seeing Ron talking to his blond haired boy. Hermione quickly went through the portrait hole to escape being seen by Ron. The next morning the friends tried to get back to classes, Harry trying to find out who Ron's mystery guy was. Hermione walking into potions a very obvious shade of pink in her skin. "Nice of you to finally join us Miss Granger," Snape drawled as she took her seat nearly ducking under the table. Ron put up no fight when he was told to work with Malfoy. As classes ended Hermione, Harry and Ron headed off to the library but not to study. In fact to both Harry and Ron's amazement Hermione didn't open a single a book but what came out of her mouth was even more shocking then either were ready for. 

"Severus Snape is my soulmate," She blurted out as Ron sighed in relief at that. "Blimey Mione that explains today, congratulations." Ron said smiling as Harry just got up and left. "What's his problem he doesn't even know mine is Malfoy," Ron said. The two of them talked for hours in fact it must have been because it felt like minutes later the librarian was telling them to go to bed. Ron and Hermione agreed to talk to harry in the morning figuring that he would come around to the idea. 

For the next few days Ron and Hermione met up in the library. Books left untouched, homework left to be completed at a later date. Hermione sat at their usual spot one the floor by the restricted section as she waited for Ron. "ahhh Miss Granger there you are," snapes voice came floating down to her as she looked up from the book she had been only pretending to read. shit what had she forgotten why was Severus here looking for her? so many questions and all Hermione could do was stare at her professor. "Shall I cancel that reservations?" He asked as Hermione got to her feet. "No, no if we can still make them, then lets forgive i was busy studying." Hermione said as she looked up at him. "Studying a book that happens to be on my work? why read it, you have the real thing in front of you." Snape said as he looked at Hermione a small smile on his lips. She returned it slowly taking his hand. "not here not yet," Severus told Hermione. That didn't matter to her soon she would be allowed to hold his hand in public, to call him by his first name. Hermione smiled finding herself excited for those small moments even if it took her a few months to finally get her friends to see she was happy and ok with this law unlike many of them. 

The restaurant was busy but yet the quiet hum of voices, the light from the candles told Hermione that this was a nice place. She walked trying to keep pace with the man taking her on this date. The only problem one of his steps took three of hers. She smiled softly making it to the table in the corner of the restaurant. The two were quiet until the waiter left with their drink orders. "Thank you for at least humoring me with this," Severus said not looking at the young witch across the table from him. "of course..pro- Severus." Hermione said correcting herself. The first date went better then Severus had expected they left the restaurant with promises to do it again. That night Hermione couldn't contain her excitement as she headed to bed. Maybe this wouldn't be so terrible after all.


	2. Chapter Two: The Problem

At breakfast Hermione could hardly contain herself, not being able to talk about her night might just kill her. Harry on the other hand couldn't be happier that Hermione had taken a vow of silence when it came to the potions master. The start of the day, sucked to say the least. Harry wasn't talking to either of them. Malfoy had joined in most adventures. The part Hermione didn't understand was Harry seemed to have a bigger issue with Severus then Draco. "What is it Harry? What's wrong?" Hermione finally asked as they walked down to the dungeons for class. Harry didn't answer which only pissed off his friends more. As they walked into potions each taking a seat as Snape began his lecture. Hermione sighed. 

Was Harry's problem the fact Snape was a death eater? The fact he was a spy for Dumbledore? or maybe the fact Snape loving Hermione meant Snape had feelings? A million questions came to mind but it seemed the answers were hiding themselves. Maybe Severus knew the answer, but Hermione wouldn't have time to ask today. In fact the answers would soon be revealed. As Hermione stood up to turn in the potion she and harry were supposed to be working on Snape caught that. "Mr. Potter, do you just not feel like helping Ms. Granger today? you will receive no credit for this potion, and will see me tonight for dentation." Snape said as Hermione put the bottle of potion on his desk. 

"The hell I will!" harry yelled. The room fell silence as Hermione looked at Ron and shrugged neither of them could tell what the issue was. "Mr. Potter," Snape said trying to get the student back in line. "don't Mr. potter me. is he sleeping with you!? Is he black mailing you! come on Hermione you cant love him! not really look at what he called my mother! did you forget you are one too! If he can call my mother that there is nothing stopping him from calling you that!" Harry yelled as Hermione stood up. "Listen to me. Both of you! I decide who I sleep with, when that is, and why. As far as his relationship with your family. Harry i am sorry your parents are dead, but damn it Harry Severus is a grown man and allowed to move on. Yes he has done awful things, sure we all have but haven't you realized he is one of the teachers trying to keep us alive here? Look I am an adult if I want to give him a chance I have every right. If he uses that word he knows damn well he wont like the outcome. He is an adult and him falling in love again is healthy. If your problem with me is my soulmate then why isn't it the same for Malfoy! Or from Luna and Fred! Because your problem is not the soulmate is it Harry? No your problem is Severus Snape! If you cant learn to love me with him, then I cant chose to stay in this friendship. He isn't hurting me, in fact he hasn't even kissed me yet so you can butt out of this conversation and go on with your life." Hermione said taking her seat again. " I apologize professor that was rude and inconsiderate of me," she said looking at him. 

Severus Snape let out a sigh right now he was still Hermione's professor. On the other hand he was a proud boyfriend. "Both of you follow me now! Class dismissed!" Severus yelled as he took Harry's arm in one hand and Hermione's in the other as he stormed up the steps to McGonagall's office. "Go on tell her of the out burst in my class potter," Severus said as he left "I will be speaking with the headmaster about this," he said as he left. Hermione's face went white as she retold the story harry adding more to it as Hermione talked. "Ms. Granger I think its best if you go join professor Snape in the headmasters office, in fact we both will." She said as she got up letting Dumbledore punish harry for this. By the end of the night Harry had a detentions with Snape and Hermione had gotten an earful about how awesome that was from most of her house. Ron on the other hand just sat in the common room chair, by the fire. Finding the words to say, I am glad your happy but is he going to hurt you was harder then he thought. "Mione, are you ok? like really ok? happy?" Ron asked as he looked up at her. "Yes, Ron i am happy the same way you are with Draco. Harry will be fine and he will come around soon or maybe he wont but that's not important." She said taking a seat in the chair beside him. "Bringing Malfoy home for Christmas?" she finally asked getting a small smile in return. "not yet," he whispered. "That's ok I'm not taking sev home either," she says taking his hand as they seat there watching the crackling fire. 

As Hermione finished packing her things to go home for the holidays, she couldn't help but stop by his office. Hiding that smile on her face got harder with each day. "You share I can stay here this year and we can have Christmas here together, it will be ok. My parents will understand." She said as she looked up at him. "No, go you need as much time with them as you can," Severus said as he kissed her head. "I will see you when you get back," He whispered unsure if she would want to see him then but he knew he had to try. 

Severus knew what he had to do, the plan was going fine until know. sure Severus would kill Dumbledore get the elder wand, and he would be free to live his life from here on out.  
As he walked to the astronomy tower seeing Dumbledore standing there. he sighed seeing Draco their to. "Shush," Snape gestured as he pulled his wand muttering the killing curse as he apparated Draco out of there. Draco was happy, Severus for a while was a free man until the dark lord came to collect his prize. Moments like this were the ones Severus wished he had listened to his gut and stayed away from the dark lord. "I am sorry old friend," Severus whispered to Dumbledore as he watched him fall. Surely now he would get ot see the sweet relief of death. Surely Hermione would understand that this had to be done.


	3. Chapter Three: Calming the prize

It seemed like Dumbledore had been gone for years. well, I guess four months takes its toll on people. The school felt different, it seemed sad all the time. Draco and Ron got married last month it was beautiful. Molly cried, Narcissa cried. Even Draco's father shed a tear or two. Things had been going well, Severus and Hermione officially got in engaged. after months of dating. Harry seemed to be coping with the fact that Hermione wasn't wavering on her love for Severus.   
Life seemed to be going great, until today. The heavy cloud over the school seemed to have grown.

The secrets came slowly creeping out of the shadows as the months went on. The trio learning to cope with the loss of a beloved professor and the fact that Severus Snape's actions were planned. Christmas was different that year, Dumbledore's death seemed the hang around like a sad dark cloud, which Hermione thought was odd because he was always so chipper and happy. 

Everyone was preparing for the war, but they didn't know it was coming today. As swarms of death eaters and families had come to take their children home. Hermione stood with her friends and her boyfriend. "everyone try and stay safe." she said hugging everyone as they split up. Ron and Neville going to take on the snake, Nagini as Hermione went to find Bellatrix having an old grudge with her. It seemed like hours before she found her hiding out in the great hall among the dead. Molly Weasley looked up seeing Hermione as she fought of Bellatrix, but she wasn't fast enough as she turned to throw an unforgivable curse at Hermione. That was Molly Weasley's last straw as she fired the killing curse at Bellatrix, finally succeeding in getting revenge for her family. "Go dear Severus went that way!" She yelled pointing down the hall as she grabbed Fred and took him home. Soon followed by her other sons and Ginny. 

As Hermione raced through the school unaware of the friends she was losing as she tried to track Severus, Ron, and Harry down. "We got it we got the snake!" Neville yelled as he passed her in the hallway looking for someone. That was a relief they didn't have to worry about that anymore. Hermione barely made it four steps before she was passing professor Lupin's body and Tonks laying there holding hands. 'At least they are together,' she thought as she kept moving with a purpose she had to know if she stopped focusing things would be bad.   
"He is in there with Severus," Ron whispered as Harry had to wait to get him alone to kill him. Only hearing the last words of the conversation might have saved her some pain but instead, it seemed to cause it. "My, Lord, the wand answers only to you," Severus said his thoughts drifting to his life with lily and Hermione. "Ahh, Severus it answers only to you as you killed Dumbledore," The dark lord had said. As Severus opened his mouth to speak he was too late, as he heard the spell being uttered. all Severus good do was try and stay upright for a moment but he even failed at that. 

"Severus!" Hermione yelled running to his side. Placing her hand on his neck trying to stop the bleeding. "Hey, you cant die. we are supposed to get married. We are supposed to have kids and grow old together. you don't get to leave me now, not this soon. Severus Tobias Snape, you keep breathing, you keep fighting." Hermione cried as she looked at Severus's pained face seeing the tears as he begged her to take them. Pulling a flask from her bag she collected them as she tried to keep him breathing long enough for help to get there. "go!!! GO save the world I can handle this part!" Hermione yelled at Harry and Ron as she sat there next to her boyfriend. The blood spilling from the gash in Severus's neck was more than Hermione could handle. She couldn't stop it or slow it down no matter what healing spell she tried. Her injuries were forgotten at this point, the number of dead bodies he would join wasn't even a thought he could not die. Using part of her shirt she had tried to make a bandage but even that wasn't stopping it. The pool of blood at her knees was growing. "Please..." Hermione whispered holding his hand in hers for a moment or two. 

"I was thinking of pink flowers for the wedding, pink and black, and you can wear your dress robes and I will find a cheap dress for me. What about lily for a girl's name huh? We can change the spelling a bit, but I think lily would like that. don't you?" Hermione asked letting the tears flow as her hand was the only thing keeping him alive. She watched in horror as he turned his head away from her for a brief moment. "Severus please I need you, please," she said kissing his head. "Kiss me," Severus croaked softly looking at the young witch. A sad smile finding its way to her face as she bent down kissing him for the first time. 

Hermione met back up with the Weasley, who was grieving the loss of their son Fred. The sobs coming from George were something she could only hope to never fully understand. Yet here she stood masking her grief to be with the people she considers family. Hermione hadn't noticed that she was twisting her engagement ring. The diamond ring with a silver band made to look like a snake was her favorite thing. Now that ring was all she had left of him, all that was left of Severus Snape besides some painful memories. "Is sev?" Draco asked softly staring at Hermione playing with her ring and listening to Ron's family standing there hugging each other as they cried. All Hermione could do was sob into Draco's chest, the pain the grief of losing good friends was too much. "No please tell me you are lying he can't be dead," Draco whispered Hermine just stood there sobbing over all of the loss they had experienced. yet somehow this was still a victory. Draco stood there holding the hand of the young witch as they stepped away for a moment. Draco opened his mouth to speak, though the words seem to escape him. "Hermione! Hermione!" Yelled Luna Lovegood as she ran towards the witch. "Professor Snape is asking for you," Luna said standing there looking at Hermione's shocked face. She couldn't be serious Hermione had watched him take his last breath...… 

Right?


	4. Chapter four: The Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song mentioned is called neon moon by Brooks and Dunn they are an American country band

Right? Yes, otherwise she wouldn't of left him. As Luna came running into view all molly could do was smile. "Go, dear he might still be alive go save your prince." She said using the muggle fairytale Hermione had told her about. Hermione watched as Luna pranced away. "Granger wait!" Draco yelled running to catch up to her. "Figured you needed someone who doesn't care about you so you could take it out on me if she is wrong," Draco said looking at her hoping he wasn't right. "Thanks," she whispered walking slowly as Luna danced her way back into the school. Hermione wished for two things in this moment, the cause of the nausea building in her stomach to not be there. Two she found herself praying he wasn't alive, found herself hoping she had witnessed his last breath. 

She paused feet away from the entrance to the school. "Part of me is hopping she is going to show me a ghost asking for me, I left him, I thought he was dead." she whispered  
"Well then lets go find out if we are taking this feeling out on a ghost Severus or if I get to watch my "uncles" future wife beat his arse." Draco said smiling softly. As they walked together Hermione couldn't help but be reminded of the howler Ron had gotten in second year. The red envelope bursting open at the table during breakfast as they chatted. Molly had been so pissed at them for stealing that car. A smile crept its way on to her lips as she thought about Severus again, the smile he did when she would come to him after class crying about a test. Or the stupid way it pained him to not be able to call her some dumb pet name in classes. Taking a deep breathe and forcing back down the vomit raising in her throat as she walked into the great all. Scanning the room she saw him, her prince in shinning armor laying there. "His chest isn't raising," She mumbled suddenly being enraged with Luna. 

The hot tears that streamed down her face weren't of sadness, grief, or even relief that she hadn't missed his last breaths. Those tears were of lost hope, of hatred for the blond that had made Hermione hopeful again. Hermione turned on her heels stomping away into the forest. The emotions of the last four months and two days finding their way to the surface, and so did the vomit in her throat. "Woah, ok not my place but you aren't?" Draco asked Hermione laughed at that. "Severus Snape's bloodline ended today so no, unfortunately no this apparently is how I deal with seeing his dead body." she said wiping her mouth. walking back to the school she looked at him on that sheet, he looked so peaceful. The stress gone from his face, as Hermione found herself running her fingers through his hair. "There is a spot next to lily and James, is that where you want to go?" Hermione had asked hoping he would respond. As she sat there holding his hand she smiled softly starting to sing. "If you lose your one and only, there is room here for lonely," she sang softly hugging his hand in the crook of her neck. 

Draco had taken a seat with her, "No one has to know, take as long as you need." he whispered looking up watching the Weasley family from the doorway. Molly and Arthur and the kid beside themselves as Ron walked up to Hermione, "did you try to reverse it? He was a death eater mione it could just be a spell." He said taking a seat next to her. Hermione hadn't even noticed her hands resting on his chest had slowly moved but it seemed like the air wasn't leaving his body. "You are right," she whispered trying a spell then a potion. "Severus Snape if I find out you are alive, ohhh." Hermione grunted as she sat there. "THE BOOK IN HIS OFFICE!" Hermione said at once as she stood up and she was gone. "yea or that," Ron said as Draco looked just as confused about it. As Hermione rushed around finding Harry hiding out. She would come back to that later, this was important. 

Snape's office was ruined, the blood stain on his classroom floor would haunt Hermione for years, as she kept moving. knowing the potions master intimately had its perks, she knew all of his hiding spots. As She dug through his desk she found a pile of letters addressed to her. The first reading open in the event of my death. "Sev..." She whispered softly. opening the letter written in his neat scrawl, and black ink. 

Dearest My love,  
If you are reading this, I have made my escape from the dark lord. Now I know Miss, granger you didn't miss the quotation marks around death. Its merely a potion to make it seem that way. Miss Lovegood made good on her promise that she would keep you believing I was gone until it was safe. My love, get Draco, Ron and anyone else to help you take my body to the burrow. Molly knows to expect you. She holds the antidote to this potion. Please give Molly my deepest regrets that I could not save Fred. Also Hermione promises you will not open the other letters until their set dates this all needs time to make sense. I understand your anger, which is why I have to involve so many people in this great prank as Fred and gorge called it. I am so sorry my love, but you must understand in time this will all make sense. Until we see each other again. 

love, Severus Snape 

Hermione grabbed the pile of letters as she set out to find people to help her with this plan. Draco agreed and molly made Author help, as she had George went back to the burrow trying to be helpful still. When they got to the burrow having apparated their it was easiest with Severus like this. As they laid him on the lawn puffing and huffing hoping that this would work. "OK, Molly where is the potion?" Draco asked looking at the red hair witch as she tried to comprehend what was happening. "Here it is," said Ron as he came bustling out of the house like molly usually did. Hermione smiled thankful her friends still came thought for her. "OK he left instructions? Git" Ron said as Hermione chuckled. This day would be on she would never forget. As she finally got the potion in him, it was an agonizing wait. what if it didn't work? What if it was all a hoax? As Hermione tried not to get her hopes up as they moved him the house. "Blimey he really does need a diet mione." Ron said causing Hermione to smack him, "I just couldn't wait for Severus to do that one." Hermione said earning a laugh from Draco as he looked at her. 

As the hours passed Hermione was becoming anxious. "Dear you have a wedding to plan, focus on that." Molly said as she looked at the piece of paper covered in funeral arguments. She would much rather be planning a wedding right now away, even if it was to Severus Snape. Though Molly had nothing against him, getting used to this change would take time. She smiled softly seeing Hermione reading curled up next to Severus as he slept. Draco and Ron sat snuggled together in the chair in the corner, George and Percy had gone to their rooms and molly had started cooking. The world seemed to move slower now, it was sadder and being happy right now felt like a sin as Hermione laid there with her head in Severus lap. Her prince really was alive, maybe this was happily ever after after all.


	5. Chapter Five:

Birthdays, usually mean something good. Well, they used to but when you are forced to get married the day after your 19th birthday it kind of kills the mood. Hermione lied awake beside her sleeping boyfriend. So many unknows and she had nothing to go off of. Draco and Ron wanted to get married as soon as possible. But Hermione was filled with doubts. What if it didn't work out? What if this was just another plan from the dark lord or Dumbledore. Laying there listing to him breathe she had to know if this would all pan out in the long for her. Slowly and as quietly as she could she pulled out the stack of letters Severus had written. The first being in the event of Severus death, the next in the event we shall marry. She smiled softly at him, the lump under the sheets shifted only slightly then began to snore again. Hermione would have to thank Molly for bewitching their couch so she could sleep beside Severus in the morning. For now she sat staring at the letter. 

Curiosity finally getting the better of her as she opened the cream colored envelope, a small smile on her face as a picture of Severus and a locket fell out of the envelope. The locket was silver with the letters S&H engraved into it. A smile spread across her face as she pulled out the piece of paper in the envelope. Letting out the breath she had been holding she began reading it. His neat, yet somehow messy handing writing made her smile even more. 

Dear Miss Granger,   
We met again, my love. I knew the dates wouldn't deter you but I had hoped they would.   
If you are reading this still as Ms. Granger and not Ms. Snape or maybe Ms. Granger-Snape,  
then I regret to inform you, this letter doesn't hold the answers you may seek. I can not tell you   
this will workout in the end. I can not tell you, I wont forget our anniversary. I can not promise to always-  
be great, but I can promise, death will do us part. I can try and be a good father, better then mine that is for sure  
I can nit promise you many things but I can say this, I love you miss granger and in my eyes you will always be the-  
young witch with so many questions, annoyingly curious as you are reading this before its intended date. I love you,  
forever and always. after lily I thought I would never find love again, but I have found love again with you.   
Good night Miss Granger, and happy 19th birthday my love.   
love, Severus Snape   
potions master at Hogwarts 

Hermione couldn't help but smile the professor was so cold and distant at school yet he was just a hopeless romantic. She slipped the locket on her neck, as she bent over and kissed his head. "Goodnight Professor Snape," She mumbled covering him back up as she laid beside him. Her arm draped across his chest as she closed her eyes hoping sleep would come. 

As the Weasley clan woke, the burrow was soon bustling with people and voices as breakfast was being severed. Severus got out of bed with a huff throwing on his clean robes. That was odd they were cleaned and repaired, the last thing he remembered was asking for Hermione as he laid there bleeding to death. Shaking his head as he got up slowly not ready to deal with the Weasley clan. More importantly Molly or Arthur. He knew Draco, Ron, and harry would leave him be with a simple look. He didn't expect it to work on Hermione anymore as if it ever had. Hemione was sitting at the table looking over wedding plans when she looked up suddenly declaring it was stupid to be planning a wedding when Severus was still unconscious. "It may have escaped your notice Ms. Granger but I am not dead yet." Severus said as he took a seat at the table. All Hermione could do was stare at him. 

Hermine jumped up going to hug him as she kissed the top of his head. "I love you," she whispered having said it for the first time out loud. She wouldn't admit but she was also proving to herself that she could do this. That she could love him the way she loved books, and learning. A small spread across her face as she watched the potions master turn the color of Ron's hair. "And I you, happy birthday my love," Severus said as he pulled her face down to his kissing her softly, yet passionately. "I think I am going to be sick," state Ron earning a chuckle from Hermione and Severus. Which seemed to shock all the Weasley's. Severus Snape really did love the young witch. 

Tomorrow, they would be married and this journey would ending opening another chapter of their lives. Hermione passed her notebook full of wedding stuff to Severus as she looked at him. "Its a little later for changes but you are finally awake to look it over." She whispered kissing his head as she poured him coffee and made him a plate. 

This seemed like years in the making not mere months. Tomorrow Hermione Granger would be a Snape. Tomorrow left many things uncertain but it also left open so many new possibilities.


	6. Chapter Six: The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING if this isn't your thing skip this chapter!!!!! Also this my first time writing smut from third person POV so advice is welcome

The cold September morning, was perfect for today. Molly had insisted the wedding be at the burrow and much to Severus dismay it was. The garden cleaned up nice, all the gnomes having been pulled. The flowers had a charm courtesy of Hagrid. So they would be in full bloom even in the middle of September. The burrow was cleaned up, Molly had been making the food for this joyous occasion days in advance. As Hermione stood in the kitchen in sweats with her hair in curlers because Ginny, Molly and Luna had said it would look good. She would not be caught dead like this by Severus worrying over such a stupid thing like if her hair looked nice. Looking out the window at the rows of nice wooden benches and a few chairs, lined around the isle. She couldn't help but smile. 

The dress Hermione stared at laying out on Ginny's bed, was an form fitting lace gown with beading on the chest and a sweetheart neckline. It looked nearly identical to Hermione's mothers gown. The only difference was the color Mrs. Grangers dressed had been champagne Hermione's was ivory. Smiling softly she pulled off her sweats, revealing white lace panties underneath them along with a white bra. "Ok over the head then you can take off your bra," Ginny said trying to mind her privacy while also get her ready in time. "Yeah, okay." Hermione said back sounding just as nervous as the shaking of her hands would suggest. Ginny and Luna just smiled lifting the dress over her head and helping her pull it down. "See that wasn't so bad, mum will finish your hair and make up for you. Then the guests and Snape will be on their way." Ginny said making a face having to mention the professors name. Hermione sighed biting her tongue on that, she loved him that was all that mattered. 

Hermione sighed but still smiled as she walked out to Molly to get her hair and makeup finish. Sitting her down on a stool in the kitchen molly went to work using the full-length mirror that molly was currently blocking to judge her own appearance. "Relax dear, in a few hours it will be just you and Severus everything will be ok." molly said trying to be helpful but failing. Hermione wished this was over already, that it was just her and Severus back at Hogwarts or maybe their small cottage. Finding herself wishing her parents remembered who she was to be here with her. Wishing Harry had supported her enough to come, just like he did with Ron. Though Ron and Draco didn't have a wedding they got married by the ministry after classes one day. Hermione was the first of her friends to have big wedding. well if you call, the Weasley clan, Severus Snape, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Luna and Draco a big wedding. Sure she was having a ceremony but it seemed pointless with that little of a guest book. At least like Severus kept saying that means she could get a big honeymoon. 

"Ready Mione?" Ron asked as looked at Hermine staring out the kitchen window through the blinds. "yes," she whispered taking Ron's hand as they began the walk out to everyone. Severus stood at the end of the isle in a white button up shirt, and black slacks. His hair was curled at the ends only because Draco had told him he had to. Catching a glimpse of him all of her worries seemed to fade while Severus only escaladed. What if he said the wrong thing? Messed up his vows? he thought to himself as he stood there. His hands clasped together as he watched in pure amazement and shock. Hermione was beautiful absolutely stunning. As Ron and Hermione drew nearer to Severus it was only then that Hermione had noticed Harry was indeed there just not were she had expected him to be. Standing behind Draco as one of Severus's grooms men stood the one and only Harry Potter in a suit. Luna, and Ginny had taken their places beside Hermione in a maroon off the shoulder gowns that floated only a few centimeters above the ground. The bouquets they held were made up of white lilies and pink roses. Ron handed Hermione to Severus as he kissed her cheek, watching the large bouquet in Hermione's arms end up in Ginny's. 

Severus grinned at her, holding her hands in his own as he looked up at the witch the ministry had sent. The witch started her speech but to be honest both Severus and Hermione had tuned out most of it. Both to preoccupied with the fact this was really happening today. The 20th of September they were getting married. As the short haired witch, with a round face turned to Severus, he smiled briefly. "Miss Granger, you may be an insufferable know it all, but with this ring, and all the love I hold for you, you become my insufferable know it all. I am overjoyed to spend the rest of my days with you, Hermione. Even if it means sharing my potions lab and my small cottage with you and whatever life may bring us. With this ring I promise to always love and trust you." Severus said adding more to it only Hermione had heard. Ron would press about that later. Taking a shaking hand Hermione wiped the tear on her cheek as she tried to think of something else to say besides I cant do this. "For the past few months, I never thought this day would come. I never thought I would want to be a Snape and even now that is the one thing I am unsure of. But I do know that I love you, and I have ever since I saw you that first night in the great hall. Looking annoyed that yet even more students had showed up. I love you Severus Snape and this whole marrying you thing scares the crap out of me but I know you will be my light in the darkness like I am yours. With this ring I hope that you may never have to experience darkness." Hermione said kissing him a minute to soon but it seemed to late to go back to I do part as Hermione stood there looking up at him. "I almost forgot, I do." She mumbled smiling that smile that makes his heart melt. "As do I. Miss granger." Severus said smiling softly kissing her again. As the walked back down the isle hand in hand followed by grooms men and brides maids. The congratulations that followed made Hermione a little uncomfortable for once she was bring congratulated on something she had done, and not just happened to be drug into. 

The dinner at The Weasley's in celebration lasted longer then anyone thought. It was nearly midnight before people began to leave. As Hermione took one last look around the burrow wanting to help clean up and being told off again. She sighed agreeing to go as she hugged everyone goodbye, watching people stealing glances at the large diamond ring on her head with a silver band with SS+HG engraved on the inside. Smiling she took Severus's out stretched hand as they walked out into the cool night air, apparating back home. Standing outside the small two bedroom one bathroom cottage, covered in vines on a small street near London and diagon alley Hermione granger felt home for the first time since leaving Hogwarts. She and Severus stood their for a moment or two before he scooped her up, pulling her into his chest as he carried her over the threshold. It was a muggle thing, but one Hermione had made known she wanted to do. 

Hermione didn't even bother closing the door as she let the dress fall to the floor, standing there in her panties. Her back to him as she waited wondering if he noticed or not. "Teasing me Mrs. Snape," Severus growled in her ear kissing her neck as he stood there holding her from behind still dressed. Hermione just smiled moving her hair a little. "Precisely Mr. Snape," She whispered yelping in surprise as the next second she was thrown down on the pale grey bed. Smiling softly into her lips as he kissed her, slowly moving down her neck an back up again. humming into her neck softly as she moaned telling him she was also enjoying herself. Hermione's hands tried to work the buttons on his shirt but even they seemed distracted. Severus just smiled pulling it off in a swift motion. Letting her fiddle with the button of his dress pants as well. She didn't even have to beg as his hands explored her body slowly. He stopped for only a moment above the waist line of her white lace panties, waiting for an answer. "Be gentle." She whispered softly as she tangled her fingers in his long black hair. Having never done anything like this before, she couldn't believe how good it had felt. His rhythm was perfect, as his tongue slowly circled her clit. "S-Sev," she moaned softly lifting her hips off the bed a little as she moaned. "Fuck...Sev I think..." She moaned unable to finish her sentence before feeling the release of the tightness that had built up deep in her belly. panting softly she relaxed back into the bed as he kissed his way up. Hermione could feel his cock resting on her leg as she smiled. Again her only warning was to be gentle. "Until you tell me otherwise my love," He whispered in her ear slowly sliding on a condom and lubing up his first two fingers.   
Severus's lips met hers in soft but passionate kiss his tongue exploring her mouth trying to take away from the pain as much as he could. Even taking his thumb and stroking her clit again, in hopes that motion would ease the pain etched on her face as only the head of his cock lye in her. Kissing her neck again, hoping to find her sweet spot as he kept his thumb moving as well. "Fuck Severus" She moaned her face relaxing a little as he pushed deeper slowly hoping to make the rest of the night less painful. Eventually succeeding after a few moans. As she moaned his name wrapping her arms around his chest trying her best to match his rhythm. Severus moaned with her grunting softly as he kept sucking the same spot on her neck. Feeling his climax coming he said nothing, to him that wasn't the important part making sure Hermione was enjoying herself seemed to be his only concern. Gasping at the feeling of the breath Severus had suddenly let go into her ear, and the motion of his thumb and other movements sent Hermione over the edge again. Panting and exhausted as Severus moved quickly hoping to hide the blood left on the condom as he tossed it away. "How was that my love?" he asked speaking for the first time in nearly an hour. Hermione was almost positive that is the best sex could get as she laid there beside her husband. Her head on his chest, as he throw a blanket over them. "Goodnight Mrs. Snape," Severus whispered kissing her the top of her head as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep. She curled up to him as she slept, her head laying on his chest, her left leg draped over him. This had to be what paradise was like Severus thought being woken briefly by the movement coming from his spouse. Pulling the blanket back over Hermione as she slept. It was early the next morning when Hermione found Severus riding by the fire place. No words were exchanged as she crawled up in potions master's lap. Resting her head on his shoulder again and drifting off once more. This is how life should be and Severus wouldn't tried it for anything. Not a chance in hell was he letting his own little slice of paradise go. Not without a fight.


	7. Chapter Seven: Somethings You Cant Learn From Books

Acquiring muggle money is frankly difficult. The train station was packed with people, in muggle clothes bustling around. Severus Snape stood in the middle of it looking confused and trying to find his wife. Some how the young witch had just vanished, it was moments like this he wished Hermione was just a few inches taller than she really was. Snape stood there in his wedding get up, feeling as out of place as he looked. Being inches away from ruining his entire career to find the young witch, who currently held all of his belongs and the only form of money expectable here. Severus looked around trying to decide about how many muggles he would have to preform a memory charm on if he used magic. Eventually deicing that is to time consuming. He had gone back to his original plan. Calling her name as he looked at every muggle matching her description twice. Looking for those brown eyes and that unruly hair. Still he was coming up empty, finally caving he tapped the gold band on his hand. Sending a message to the wearer of the matching ring. maybe magic did have its perks. 

Hermione held in the fit of giggles threating to spill over, as she looked at Severus searching frantically for her. "Severus! Over here!" She yelled holding up her hand as if that would do something to easy the anxiety. When Severus finally saw her out stretched hand, he couldn't help but try and run through the crowed. "Lets go we are nearly late for our train." Hermione said looking up at the worried potions master. "I am alright, lets go now" She said taking his hand as they walked. The train they were getting on was busy and loud, but Hermione smiled being reminded of her time at Hogwarts. Severus not so much, the train had never been a happy thing for him.  
"Do I get to know now why I had to pack all muggle clothes." Severus asked looking over at Hermione unsurprisingly finding her nose in a book. Severus just shook his head and laughed a little, seeing the title. "Again I am right here, you don't have to read a book written on me." Severus said in a dull voice that was kind of annoyed. what could she possibly find in that book? Anything she asked Severus would have answered maybe not completely but he still would have. Hermione didn't seem to be listening until she got to a interesting chapter. "Is this what you plan to do the entire time?" Severus asked wondering what she was reading. As Hermione got comfortable. her head on his shoulder as the book slummed to the floor with a soft thump. Severus picked up the black book. looking at the title. It had been bewitched to read as history of Hogwarts potions master. Severus flicked through the pages. reading about women and babies. "Somethings, you can not learn from a book," He whispered kissing her head. 

As the train pulled to a stop in the middle of a place Severus only recognized as the muggle side of Britain. He sighed shaking her awake "we are here my love," He whispered kissing her cheek. leaving the train station, into a cab to the hotel. It was almost like Hermione thought Severus had never had to travel this way in his life. For the most part she would be correct. automobiles scared him half to death they weren't the safest. The hotel was nice, cozy as they looked around Severus smiled seeing the view. "I think I know a place you would like better." Severus said using his magic to take them to Hawaii. Standing on the beach Hermione just smiled, looking at him as Severus snapped his fingers. using wandless magic to put them both in to bathing suits. "See its nice, go on." He said standing there in swim trunks as he joined her. 

It was weeks before either of them had put robes back on, or realized they had jobs to get back to. Hermione couldn't wait to get back to her job at the ministry and frankly Severus could wait to be teaching beside former students. Especially Longbottom, who had taken the herbology post. There might have been a house ghost he was fond of trying to avoid as well. Though Weasley had other plans, for the first time in a while Snape had grown to like the Weasley twins.


	8. Chapter Eight: Favor a Student

Severus Snape, had watched many professors come and go from the school he called home. Many now hung in the hallway outside the headmasters office. Neville Longbottom now sat beside Severus at the head table. "good morning Professor," Neville said as Severus took his seat. "Severus is fine fine Neville." He said in same pausing drawl. Longbottom just smiled as Luna Lovegood took her seat on the other side of Severus. Snape and McGonagall and Flitwick the only professors still left that saw the golden trio off. Severus looked at the gold band on his hand as he waited for McGonagall to speak. This term the students seemed to make him less annoyed but he did have a reputation to keep up, with some of the older students. As Severus made this way down to the potions classroom he was met by none other then Fred Weasley. "Come to disrupt my class again Weasley?" Severus Snape said without even turning to face the ghost. Severus would never admit he was quite fond of the Weasley brother. "Need something else then?" Snape asked as students started to fill in. Fred just floated above Snape's desks by inches. "Weasley." He said again with no attempt to make the ghost leave his desk. He put on his show for the new students, and the older. Alone once more in his classroom until he saw her... She couldn't of been older then eleven if that. Severus hadn't noticed the girls Slytherin robes at first until she approached his desk. Her flaming red hair and Fred Weasley's eyes made Severus smile. The girl was short for her age, and if his memory stood up they only Slytherin in the Weasley family. "What is your name?" Severus called from his desk turning to face her. "F- Fredericka Weasley Sir." The small girl stammered out. Severus stood up walking over to her at first thinking Fred had found a new prank for him. "Weasley? Who are your parents?" Severus asked looking at the girl. "George and Angelina Weasley." She said "what did you need class has ended." Severus said unsure how to be an ass to her. "I was wondering if you could help me find out what happens to wizards who are disowned," She mumbled. "I will talk with headmistress McGonagall we will figure something out." Severus said as he showed the small Slytherin girl to her common room. He had made a promise he would talk with McGonagall after talking with his wife. Hermione Granger-Snape was sitting with her feet propped up in the coffee table in front of the fire. A book held in her hands. She was at work, it was a calm day until her husband's head emerged from the blue flamed fire in fury. "Severus?" She asked "Did you know George has an eleven year old daughter?" He asked with venom in his voice. "No, Severus kids will happen when they happen." Hermione said thinking her husband was still feeling guilty all the trying has lead to nothing. "No, they have a daughter. at Hogwarts. in my class. you know her first words to me? what happens when wizards get kicked out." Severus said in fury. Hermione just sat there confused, worried. It couldn't be true. "I have to talk with Minerva but I think we should take her in. Its obvious that she is not wanted in the Weasley family." Severus said as Hermione just sat there. "I need to think about that Severus..." She whispered as he nodded disappearing. 

Severus sighed as he walked out of the dungeons to the office McGonagall now occupied. muttering the password, he walked in not caring what he interrupted. "Minerva we need to talk about a student." He said sitting the chair across from her. "Severus it is the first day who could you possibly want to expel?" McGonagall asked in sigh. "Fredricka Weasley came to me this morning and asked what happens when wizards are disowned. I would like to tell her if she would like she may stay with me on holidays. we have tried the only leaving relative thing before. Its not pretty. If she is that worried, she will not be safe with Molly and Author or even Ron, Ginny. We need to do something." Severus said McGonagall just stopped. Severus didn't thing he had ever seen anyone that speechless. As he rose beginning to leave McGonagall just looked at him. "We need to do better than we did with potter. Yes if she is comfortable with it you may allow her to live with you. But Severus that means you cant favor her." Minerva said as Severus scoffed favor a Weasley never. little did he know that small Slytherin girl had a place in heart already the minute she said her name. 

As classes finished for the day, Severus Snape made his way to the great hall for dinner. He saw her sitting outside the common room, crying. "Forget the password?" Severus asked Fredricka just stood up. "No sir, just a bit of trouble with the other students." She whispered. " I will deal with that later come you don't want to be late for dinner." He said helping the girl up. Maybe Severus Snape could favor a Weasley after all. Severus watched it first hand the Slytherin students picking on the girl. Her experience here was slowly turning into his. Yet, the discussion about taking in the girl got no way with his wife. That night as Severus walked into his chambers not wanting to go home to his wife just yet. They had only been a year and this seemed to cause more of fight than anything else. What was he going to do? He cant exactly explain the need he feels to protect her with Fred Weasley haunting his class and this school. As the professor got ready for bed he nearly jumped through the ceiling when his wife appeared in front of him. "How did you? Never mind what do you need?" Snape asked confused as he looked at Hermione in her coat and dress. "Well we need to finish our talk from earlier. You are she she is a Weasley." Hermione said "Mrs. Snape I have no need to distrust the girl Fred has brought me. She needs our help. " Severus said looking at his wife with a face that said don't question this and just understand. Hermione knew Severus always felt a little guilty of what was don't to Harry in his uncles house. This time he wasn't going to stand and watch.

The first week of the term was uneventful in class wise. Fredricka was still trying to fit in, and Severus watched closely as he took on more of a father role to the girl. Maybe he was growing to favor that Weasley after all.


	9. Chapter Nine: New Family

Fredricka Weasley, was much like her uncle always giving the teachers trouble. That was until a certain professor unleashed that look. It was the second week of term, the young girl finally starting to make some friends of her own. Unfortunately for Severus she had also made friends with her uncle. Walking into the great hall that morning for breakfast, a quick glance at the ceiling told him today was going to be cold and rainy. Which meant students complaining his classroom was cold but sometimes they worked better that way.  
As the holidays approached Severus was worried about bonding with the young girl he had agreed to be a surrogate father to, completely unaware in her eyes he was her father. 

The day before the Christmas holidays, Severus couldn't help but smile as the young Weasley girl looked up that decorations in awe. "Wow..." She whispered softly sitting down, as she looked around smiling softly at her favorite professor still sporting his all black look. Severus had agreed to take the girl home by flew, sure she wasn't a muggle born but she might as well have been. she was clueless about most of the things at Hogwarts but Severus enjoyed watching her find out she was just as magic as he was. Slowly the two were becoming closer, this made it harder when they ran into the Weasley family. 

Severus and Hermione had agreed to take Fredricka shopping after many days of begging. though if you ask Hermione Fredricka had no idea how to beg for anything, all she had to do was pull out those puppy dog eyes. As the family walked into Three Broomsticks for lunch Fredricka stopped cold slinking behind Severus and his cloak. Hermione walked in seeing Ron and Draco as she smiled softly. Giving them the polite hello and a wave at harry though that felt wrong. "Come on, you are ok." Severus said moving into the shop as he walked Fredricka walk behind him. The girl glanced at the family and the blonde boy still wearing a Slytherin sweater. Draco sat there with his husband, looking at their little girl, Ginny had agreed to carry. "Is he a slytherin...." She whispered to Severus as he sat at the table. "Yes, that is Draco Malfoy, my god son." Severus said as Hermione interjected with "You want to go say hello?" Fredricka just sat there as molly looked over at Severus. "Sev... stay calm." Hermione warned as Fredricka smiled like her uncle at the idea of a scene. He nodded and ordered himself a drink before feeling the tap on his shoulder. If Hermione didn't know better she would have sworn the small girl was clinging to her side. Wait, that was exactly what she was doing. Hermione got up and took Fredricka outside back into the falling snow as she looked at the girl. "What happened to you in that house?" She asked. Hearing a story much like Harry's expect she finished it by saying uncle Ron and Draco promised they would find me somewhere to go that would be safe. Then my Hogwarts letter came, and I was sorted into the evil house according to mum and dad. But Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry Promised that Hogwarts was home and they would take me in if I needed it. But uncle Draco told me to find Snape....." She said remembering that painful day and Draco's words. "Severus will protect you, and then you can come stay with me when the holidays come." Hermione stood there holding the girl to her as she walked back inside to see Draco, Ron, Harry and Ginny talking to Snape. Sitting back down as she looked at her husband. "She Stays," She said in a voice that said this wasn't negotiable. Severus just smiled and nodded as Draco took Ron back to his family and harry did the same leaving them to have lunch in peace. The rest of the day was spent shopping and Severus found himself day dreaming of adopting the girl. The last stop of the day was to a potions store as Hermione walked out with a bottle of potion. Severus chuckled. "Marrying the potions master and you still buy it." He said in professor voice chuckling a little. Severus recognized the bottle at once it was a pregnancy potion. Much like a muggle test it did the same thing just quicker. As they got back to the small cottage, Severus smiled showing Fredricka around. The last stop on the tour was her room. It was about as girly as Severus could think. The walls a shade of pink, her bed frame and dresser a dark oak color much like the ones in her dorm at Hogwarts. "I love it!" She said turning around to hug the professor. As Hermione looked at the potion on the counter clearly telling her she was pregnant. Huffing she decided to take a muggle test as well. Something about seeing the words pregnant made it more real. Smiling softly she walked out Severus as Fredricka got her room set up. "How do you feel about another Snape?" Hermione asked sitting beside her husband. Though she wasn't going to admit but she would have swore she saw a tear roll down his face. Laying his head on her shoulder, his hand on her stomach. No words were needed as Hermione just smiled knowing her husband was completely content beside her. 

The holidays seemed to fly by in a blur for all of them. Hermione had told Ron and Draco and Harry and Ginny. It felt weird not to share such news with the whole Weasley family, but she had the feeling they were welcome as long as they took care of Fredricka. But Hermione wouldn't question giving up Fredricka. especially not after seeing the happiness on her husbands face when she called him dad for the first time the other night. The smile on his face was worth all the pain that had handle, all the struggle that poor girl had dealt with. For the first time in his life Severus was a father and Hermione a mother.


	10. Chapter Ten: Your Past Does Not Define You

The night was quiet. Everyone tucked in their beds sleeping peacefully. Being a Death eater prepared Severus Snape, for death, torture. Hearing people screaming wasn't new to him. Though he was out of the life the mark on his arm still reminded him daily that he had to protect those he loved. Never once did he imagine he wouldn't be able to protect his own daughter. The cottage was quiet as Hermione snored peacefully beside her husband. The scream cut threw the blackness like a knife. With in seconds both husband and wife startled awake. "go, Apparate to the school." Severus said. As he got up from his bed pulled on his robe and raised his wand. uttering the two words he thought he would never have to say again. "My lord?" Severus called expecting to see the dark lord standing in his kitchen as he followed the noise. Hermione stubbornly staying where she stood. As Severus searched the house. A sad sigh of relief living his lips as he saw his daughter still safe in her bed. The scream coming from her as Severus realized for the first time he didn't know what to do. "Nightmares," Hermione said as she pulled her bath rube tighter to her. Severus nodded "Legilimens." Severus whispered. The spell letting him inside the mind of none other then Fredricka Weasley. 

Her pink bedroom, faded away. Now Severus stood in a room much like this watching his daughter enjoying herself with her parents. She was happy, what went wrong? why so quickly did this happy girl suddenly change? The room changed again in a dizzying spin. Now he stood at Hogwarts watching the sorting, watching the hat tell her she was a Slytherin. Watching the pale green take over her face. Seeing the red envelope on the table as she sat for dinner the first night. A howler on day one that was odd. The room changed again but this time it was dark, cold. Just like the dungeons at Hogwarts. Severus could tell his back and hands hurt, the pain more than enough to make a grown man cry out. Yet there sat his baby girl, with her head hung, the marks not from a belt, or a whip. The marks were from a healed sectempra curse. The more he watched the more angry he became. The room changed again, this time Severus couldn't tell where he was, where he was supposed to be. The voice shouting got louder. shaming her for something but Severus couldn't make it out. Then he heard it, "You aren't him, you aren't worthy of that name!" Severus sighed wishing now he could see the good these people had showed her but there wasn't any. Why have a child if you are going to beat it. A smack on the butt was one thing but this, was nearly killing her time and time again. Severus stood there with his teeth gritted in to a snarled smile, the look Hermione knew all to well. "Azkaban, that is where you will rot if you do what you are planning." Hermione said as he turned on his heals casting a spell to calm his daughter back into the sleep she desperately needed. He didn't listen to his wife's pled. With a loud cracking noise Severus Snape was gone. 

Hermione stood there against the bedroom door. "Welcome to the Snape family Fredricka. If you pull the same crap your father is right now," Hermione said shaking her head as she went to make tea and waited for Severus to return. Little did she know he was at the burrow. Standing out in the cold Severus pounded on the door to the burrow. Molly and Arthur answered the door. "Did you know that the beat her? Used unforgivable curses on your granddaughter? Did you know!" Severus boomed standing there shaking as molly drew in a shaky breathe. "Answer me!" Severus said as Arthur just stood there. "No, we were told she was a clumsy kid. The marks were from falling." He said as Severus shook his head. "They treat her the same way those muggles treated Harry and you believed them?" Severus said as he stood there finally seeing George come into view as he laughed a little. "Here to accuse me of beating her? She isn't Fred." George said. The only thing stopping Severus from yelling the killing curse at George was the fact his mother and father were standing there. "Of course she isn't him! She is smart and beautiful, resilient and still sees the good in people though they don't deserve it!" Severus yelled standing there shaking. "You expect me to believe you tried to kill this girl because she is a girl!" Severus said as he stood there fuming. finally deciding this was useless. Having said what he needed he went home, smiling softly as both Hermione and Fredricka stood there worried. barely having stepped foot in the door before being brought in to a hug as he felt the hot tears on his chest. "Shh, Shh. you are alright, its alright," He soothed running his fingers threw her flaming red hair. Smiling softly He started humming Butterfly kisses as he stood there holding her. It was late as Severus walked her to bed that night holding her to him. Climbing in bedside her as he laid there with the girl. That in his eyes would always be a Snape. 

The next morning Severus met up with Draco, Ron Harry and Ginny. He needed answers, needed to know how to help the poor girl. The four of them were sitting at a table in the back of the leaky cauldron. Snape smiled softly letting Ron jump right in. "It was because she was female. I offered to take her in, we did for a while but then George said he had changed and wanted her back. we really all believed he had but it was a lie" Ron said as he held Draco's hand feeling like this was his fault. Severus nodded as Harry began to talk. "Don't let her back in that house, she will never forgive you. The abuse wont be forgotten but if she doesn't have to go back there every summer or Christmas holiday she wont be as miserable. Show her she is loved, that food doesn't have to be a gift." Harry said as he looked at his old professor. "Most importantly make her a Snape as soon as you can and I mean legally, having to carry around the name of your abuser is torture enough." Harry said as Severus just looked at him shocked. Potter had finally shared the truth of what he faced though Severus only knew part of it. It was enough to show him that he was what was best for his daughter not her family. He really should have learned that lesson years ago. thanking them he went home to have the same conversation with his wife. Could they adopt her? Would she want that? 

Months past and it seemed they finally had the paper work in order. With the adoption complete Fredricka Weasley was now legally a Snape. In a few months she would also be a big sister to another little girl. She showed many of the same interests her mother did. Books, Learning then much to Severus's displeasure quidditch the same sport both her father and uncle had played. Though telling her she was to young yet seemed to have no effect, uncle harry and Draco could play in first year. she would always reply. So For her 12th birthday Severus stood in the kitchen with a racing broom wrapped up in paper. Adoption papers that were finalized wrapped around the handle of the broom. Severus thought this was a pretty good gift. the two things she had wanted in one. Now being surround by two crying females, he began to rethink his choices. Watching Fredricka walk over to him as she hugged him. finally she opened her mouth choking out from in between sobs she said the thing that made even the most feared professor at Hogwarts cry. 

"Thank you dad, I love you,"


	11. chapter Elven: Wands Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today is a tough day for some harry potter fans. today is the anniversary of Alan Rickman's death 
> 
> you are missed dearly Mr. Rickman

Quidditch was a popular sport for most of the Snape family. Though the patriarch himself wasn't to fond on the sport, having seen what it did to Harry. Nevertheless Severus wrapped himself up in his cloak and ventured out to the field to watch his daughter play for the first time. Severus watched as they rose into the air and he found himself thinking of the time Harry was being hexed. Severus might have hated that boy, but yet somethings in Harry's life matched his daughters. The stupid rivalry with Gryffindor. The secret crush on the boy all to obvious. Yet he let the small smile show when we watched his daughter diving for the snitch. Watching intently as the small gold ball escaped her grasp every time. Severus had never been a fan of this sport, much he would hate to say it watching this pained him. Well for a brief moment there was enjoyment. Fredricka Snape had the snitch in her grasp. Lowering her broom to the ground until the boy on the Gryffindor team had wacked a bludger at her. She was only maybe five feet from the ground. As a father five feet felt like she was jumping out of an airplane without a parachute. Severus's breathe was stuck in his throat, Hermione would ring his neck if Fredricka came home banged up. For the very unluckily professor, Fredricka landed with a sicken crack. She had fallen off her broom five feet from the ground, landed on her left arm and ribs. Severus shut his eyes, trying to block out his daughter gasping in pain as she laid there. "I will go find professor Snape!" A Ravenclaw boy yelled as he head towards the castle. It seemed Severus presences in the stands went unnoticed. "Don't, tell my dad, just get me up," Fredricka said softly to the keeper of her team. A tall boy by the name of Dean Flannigan. "you will do no such thing Flannigan." Severus said as he picked up Fredricka in his arms. "Your mother is going to kill me, I knew that broom was a bad idea." Snape said as he walked his daughter tucked in his arms. Severus let madam Pomfrey do her job before disappearing back to his classroom hoping to handle his already angry wife. A small knock at the door interrupted their conversation. "come in!" Severus said in that voice that made most students shake. 

"Daddy," the small voice said as Severus turned expecting to see Fred joking with him again. Instead he was met with a crying Fredricka as she stood there trembling. Hermione's head glared at Severus as he got up walking over to her. Severus might have been 30 years old and his daughter old enough to attend school by herself but that word still melted him. Wiping the tears away with the back of his thumb, he handed her a potion. "It will make the pain go away." He whispered softly. Learning for the first time just how bad the abuse she had faced had been. she shook her head no, and Severus paused. "Its safe, it will help. I promise," Severus said holding out the bottle again. Only to be met with a more violent no. "It will make me sick, no" She said shaking her head. sighing he nodding as he took her into his chambers for the night. "only for tonight." He said letting her sleep in bed with him. Thinking back to what Hermione said made her attachment to Severus was because of the autism. He was almost positive the fear of potions was the abuse, along with loud noises. He smiled softly looking at his daughter curled up in his bed sleeping peacefully. Sometimes you did just need to spend the night in your father's bed to feel better. 

The next morning Severus tried again to get her to take the pain potion to no avail. Finally he found himself slipping it in to her drink at breakfast, knowing she needed the potion. Sometimes you had to do things you didn't want to when you become a parent. After a week she was free to play again and boy did she love it. Severus made it a thing to come to every match, just to see the smile on her face. 

That years ago, now in her sixth year dating that Gryffindor boy who used to pick on her. Severus's youngest Rose Minerva Snape not even in Hogwarts yet but she talked about it all the time. Couldn't wait to go to school with her dad. Severus still made every game, Sat with his house and watched kids being kids. Until this game. It was the final game for the Quidditch cup. The match was against Slytherin and Gryffindor. Fredricka and her boyfriend Dean Thomas's boy. His name was something along the lines of Cedrick or Derick. Severus never did bother to learn the names of the students that didn't give him any trouble. Thought this time he was sure he wasn't bothering to learn his name in hopes she wouldn't bring him home. The quidditch cup game was going well, Slytherin was fifty points ahead. Fredricka trying to catch the snitch and Derrick Thomas tailing behind her trying his best to distract his girlfriend. The attempts worked for nothing though. Finally seeing a glimpse of that gold ball she took off looking for the snitch and narrowly avoiding the bludgers each time. The announcer of the game found this interesting as he talked trying to keep up with the game and who had the quffle and the beats jobs. Finally having the snitch in her grasp she flew to the ground the game was called. Slytherin had one the house cup this year. The team surround Fredricka screaming and cheering along with the rest of the Slytherin house. Still no sing of Severus that was odd but hell she was 16 she would celebrate with him later. They would go to three broomsticks and celebrate with butter beer. Right now she was celebrating with her friends. 

The high short lived when McGonagall came out of the castle telling the other teachers the students were to stay out here until they school could be cleaned and his office and chambers blocked off. It didn't seem to serious to any of the students someone probably throw up in the corridor and they had to get it cleaned up. The students went on with their normal actives outside. It was nearly the end of term for this year so it was warm. Fredricka and her friends sat studying around a tree as they talked. Finally finding it odd more so now that Professor Snape hadn't joined them. He hadn't even joined the other Professors outside. "What did you do that they are keeping your dad in the school?" Derick asked in that sneered toned he used to use when picking on her. Fredricka just shrugged. The only time her dad hadn't been at these things was before he was her dad. Sitting there in the grass under the willow tree Fredricka started to try and sooth her own worry. Rocking back and forth slowly, playing with her hands by knotting her fingers together. "Don't start spinning I am sure hew is busy," Derick said patting her leg. Fredricka nodded trying to focus her brain on something else. It was going fine until her mother showed up. "Mom?" Fredricka asked as she walked over to Hermione. Then she saw it, her fathers silver doe standing in the entry way. She took off after it as fast as her legs would carry her. It paused outside of Snape's office. Taking a deep breath she pushed open the door to reveal her father laying on his desk. His chest and head lying on his desk as he sat in his chair. The potions master was dead. Dead. Fredricka stood there still for a moment. "Very funny daddy." She said calling him the name she hadn't used in years. "Daddy?" She asked again inching toward him. Praying he had just fallen asleep like this. Hermione now stood in the doorway to her husbands office. "Honey, come here.." She said reaching out her hand. The words fell on deaf on ears as she watched her daughter inch closer to him. "Come on dad this isn't funny." She said finally tapping the man only to have his body shifted in the direction of the tap. Fredricka stood there, still as stone. "Please... Severus Please..." She whispered using his first name. When that didn't work she gave a sad sniffle and sat down beside him. Taking his hand in his own. "We won daddy, we won." She whispered crying harder now. The man who had shown her love and affection was gone. The voice that made the world feel safe was gone. She was alone in the world again. "Goodbye daddy." She whispered softly kissing his head as Hermione stood there. Unable to find the words to comfort her daughter she didn't even try. knowing her voice wouldn't be strong enough to speak she just sat beside her daughter on the stone floor of Severus Snape's Office.


	12. Chapter Twelve: A New Dot

Watching your father's body leave the school in a body back was something that would scar both of Snape's girls for life. Sighing the oldest daughter threw herself in to tracking down her father. Refusing to believe he had really died. Well, it was the way he had died she hoped had been fake. Severus Snape was 51 years old, when the healthy man had suddenly died of a heart attack. He had excess to every potion the med witch did, it just didn't add up. Hermione sighed shaking her head, of course her daughters had ended up like her with the constant need to find the answers. The last six years had been smooth sailing. Severus seemed to keep her in check. Never once did she imagine her kids would be going on a quest for answers even Hermione knew didn't exist. 

The beginning of Fredricka seventh year gave her a lot of new problems to over come. With the map from uncle Harry along with the cloak that would go to his own kids when they were ready. Right now they were Fredricka's only saving grace. Sitting by the statue of the one eyed witch, the map the open in her lap. A smile spreading on her lips as she waited for her friends to show off the passages. That was until a certain black dot caught her eye. Two floors above her, up that marble stair case. Sat a dot labeled Severus Snape and it was moving. Stuffing herself and her bag until the cloak she took off as quickly as she could. Remaining quiet at a time like this was difficult. Why had the man she had grown to look up to liked to her? Quietly she crept past Filch and his cat. Past McGonagall, Longbottom and Lovegood. Even past the replacement for her father without hexing him which to her seemed like a big accomplishment. 

The dot was still on the move and so was Fredricka as she worked best alone sure she would have to explain this to her friends later but that wasn't important. The anger welling up in her stomach as she walked finally catching up with the dot. Finally she was with in mere feet of the dot labeled Severus Snape. Finally all the work had she had done to prove he was alive was all she had to do. The hours of how this didn't add up. As she kept walking she didn't realize she was no just outside the hall to the head mistress office. The hallway was lined with portraits of wizards and witches that had worked here and died. The map still showed the dot was on the move. Being so focused on that Fredricka hadn't noticed the empty spot on the wall where below it was a gold name plate that read Severus Tobias Snape. Standing at the corner of the hall she heard McGonagall's voice. 

"Severus, they will love it now come on." She said Obviously talking to Snape. Her voice was met with complete silence. Creeping closer to the professors careful not to get caught just to see what McGonagall was talking to. Creeping her head out of under the cloak to get a look at the dots labeled Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape in the same location.   
Fredricka had to hide the gasp leaving her throat as he father stood there. "What the-" She mumbled steeping out from under the cloak as she walked forward. Feeling like her heart had been crushed as she saw the long black cloak hanging in a garment bag in McGonagall's office. "Still wish to be sent to your wife and not take your place on the wall?" Minerva asked as Severus looked at Fredricka. "Miss Snape," Severus said as he looked at her. Fredricka stood there frozen in fear. carefully double checking the map. The dot labeled Severus Snape was his portrait. It was moving because McGonagall he yet to hang him up. "You can come and visit him anytime you want." McGonagall said with a small smile as Fredricka just sat down slowly there on the floor. Watching the many eyes turning to her as she sat there trying to find the words to say. expect nothing would come out as she just got up and left. Hearing her father call her name if she could even call him that anymore. 

It wasn't until years later that it finally all made sense to her as she loaded her Son on to the train. Standing there with her husbands hand in her own. "Mom what if I don't end up in Slytherin?" Severus Tobias Snape the second asked looking up at his mother. "That is perfectly find dear, your grandfather will be happy to see you either way." She said kissing her sons head as she watched him go. "He will be ok, Ms. Snape," Derick said hoping to end his wives anguish. Even taking on the Snape name for her because that name meant her entire life to her. Smiling and waving until the train was gone before looking over end seeing the kids she grow up with sending off their own kids. Draco and Ron's daughter was sending off her own son, and Harry and Ginny's son was sending off both his son and step son. Fredricka smiled softly remembering her time at the school.

"mom what if I don't end up in Slytherin?" Severus Snape the second asked "That is fine dear, your grandfather would love you anyway." She said as she watched her son get on the train. Waving and Smiling until it left. Severus Snape's portrait now hung in the entrance hall per Hermione's request. A young boy walked in with the rest of the first years. THe boy caught Severus's Attention maybe because he looked exactly like him. Smiling softly the boy walked over. "hi, I am Severus Snape the second you are my grandfather," He said looking at Severus with a smile. "Indeed I am, we will talk later you don't want to be late for the sorting." Snape said as he watched the boy waking in to the great hall hearing the gasp from the students seeing the school for the first time. When he heard it the sorting hat yelling Slytherin as it was placed on Severus's head. A Smile spreading on the potion masters lips as he was moved that night to be the portrait outside the Slytherin common room.


End file.
